Blair
Blair (Baudelaire Whitley-Argent) 'is a student at ''the Academy at the Church of Concordia. Blair is a feral child who was raised by a cult in the woods of Laestrygonia and revered as a messiah. They are an axe and brawl user and they possess two crests: namely the Major Crest of Whitley and the Major Unknown Crest. In the Academy, they are a member of the Carnelian Krakens. They are 16 at the start of the school year. Profile Blair was born on January 1 of Imperial Year ___ to Baudelaire Dantes Argent and Delilah von Whitley. Shortly after their birth, they were named the heir to both House Whitley and House Argent, since all of their parents family members had passed away in the years preceding their birth. To put it bluntly, Blair's birth signified an advancement in crest research, as Blair was born with two major crests. Delilah von Whitley escaped captivity shortly after Blair was born, some say it was due to madness, some say it was the result of a mother's love. Delilah escaped into the wilderness of Laestrygonia only to meet her ultimate demise at the hands of her captors. Hidden within a tree trunk, Blair escaped death by a hairs breadth. Blair was eventually taken in and raised by a family of bears, much of their early life was spent adopting their mannerisms. To become more like the bears, Blair would fight tooth and nail with their newfound family and would even challenge random bears to fights. Eventually, the bears moved on and left Blair alone to fend for themselves. Blair continued to live like a bear for an entire year before they were found by Baudelaire Dantes Argent. Argent came across Blair when he and a group of cult members were traversing through the woods, searching for deserters. Blair killed the entire group save for Baudelaire, whom they didn't recognize at first but spared due to Baudelaire's soothing words and affection. Despite Baudelaire's wishes for his child to grow up far away from the cult, Blair was raised by the cult anyway. Since Blair was a feral child, they knew nothing of the world around them and the fate that awaited them. Under the guise that Blair was a messiah sent by the goddess herself to bring salvation to the people, the cult conducted thousands of experiments and relentlessly tortured Blair for years. However by treating Blair as a messiah, they essentially brainwashed Blair into thinking that all the pain they went through was a necessary step for messiahs to go through. Personality To everyone they meet, Blair is usually loud and boisterous, always acting like an idiot to garner attention from others. Blair usually acts clueless about simple terms. For example, they didn't understand what "having manners" meant. They also acted like they didn't know how to read or write their own name to gain pity from other people. Although they may act cute, they use their charm to their advantage to get people to do what they want. Even when they're not acting cute and are just being downright weird, it's all just a ploy to pique people's interest in them so they can use them as pawns later on. Behind the sunny smile and cute facade lies a much darker version of Blair. The real Blair is cruel, bloodthirsty, and murderous. This version of Blair has no qualms about what constitutes as moral or not. Their sense of morality no longer exists and they hold no regret in their heart for the people they've personally executed for the sake of the cult. Blair was brainwashed in the past, as mentioned, however they were also moulded by the cult into a pawn who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty with the blood of others. With this in mind, they don't have anything against threatening fellow students and even teachers with death or injury if they so much as annoy them in the slightest. Yet even the murderous Blair isn't their real self either. The murderous Blair is just a persona created by the cult, a dog to do their bidding. Deep down, Blair is nothing more than a broken child who yearns for friendship, affection, and comfort from the people around them. Blair isn't the perfect messiah they claim to be. They're convinced that they're scary which is why nobody wants to be around them and they have many anxieties about making friends. All Blair wants is to lead a normal life where they can finally, truly, be happy. Combat Stats Combat Blair is a menace in combat although they rarely take it seriously. Instead, choosing to goof around and act childishly in front of their opponent. That is, until they are actually hit by an attack or when their crest activates. Currently, Blair has no control over either of their crests so they just randomly activate in the middle of battle. Occasionally, Blair gets too aggressive in battle and attempts to seriously harm or even kill the other person, reverting back to their feral child instincts momentarily. In battle, Blair normally uses an axe or brawl techniques however they are not against playing dirty and using their sharp teeth as a weapon. Crest/s The Major Crest of Whitley has been passed through the Whitley line for generations, in Blair's case, it manifests physically on the skin above their heart. In the case of the Major Crest of Unknown, also known as the heavily mutated Crest of Argent, it acts as Blair's right pupil. Due to the effects of the crest, the sclera of Blair's right eye is dark red. Black veins sometimes appear beneath their eye if Blair overuses their crest. '''Fun Fact: '''The pain from the unknown crest is the only pain that Blair can feel! Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Due to Blair's playful and childish nature, they are quite the talkative one and so they find it easy to communicate with other people. On the other hand, Blair has difficulty making long-lasting friends. Although they share secrets with many people, there are very few that they trust with darker secrets. In a way, Blair finds it easy to make friends but even easier to make enemies. House Argent and House Whitley '''House Argent - The Argent family was once wealthy and respected within the Laestrygonian Empire. The family once had many dealings with other noble houses and they were notable matchmakers for young nobles who could afford their services. Keeping aligned with the customs of the country, the family would arrange marriages between the wealthy and would set up lavish weddings in exchange for their patronage. The family's history is said to trace all the way back to a nomad woman who fell in love with a noble but whose family was against the unification of the couple. Together, the couple established the House of Argent and vowed to help others put aside their differences and come together as one in marriage and in harmony. However, as the years passed by and the family name was inherited through several generations, the love that once dictated the family's dealings was corrupted by greed for material wealth. Heirs were married off not for love but for the wealth that the family would accumulate. If a noblewoman was married to an Argent but then another noblewoman, who was much richer, was searching for a partner, then the wife would just be disposed of secretly in favour of the newer woman. Perhaps for the better, House Argent no longer exists. Baudelaire Dantes Argent is the only surviving heir to the family name however he has no interest in reviving the family's speciality. Members Baudelaire Dantes Argent - The sole heir to House Argent. he bears the Major Crest of Argent (however, the crest is heavily mutated because of crest experimentation). Baudelaire was born to the head of the Argent family and his late wife, who died under mysterious circumstances. Due to a lot of miscommunication on his fathers and his stepmothers part, the entire family was slaughtered and Baudelaire was experimented on. Baudelaire's half-brother Alfons was killed as well though his left hand was taken off and reattached to Baudelaire's right hand to see if it would have any effect on his crest. Alfons Kirchner-Argent (deceased) '''- The half-brother of Baudelaire, he was the child of Lord Argent and a maid who eventually married into the family once the lord's previous wife died. Alfons was disobedient, spoiled and always willing to prove to others that he deserved to be the head of the family, not Baudelaire. He never got along well with his older brother and he was always vying to get on his nerves but Baudelaire only looked at him with pity and never bothered rising to the bait. In the end, Alfons was killed by the cult that Baudelaire now belongs to. However before he died, his left hand was separated from his body and attached to Baudelaire's right hand in an experiment. Once the experiment was over, Alfons was killed and his body was burned and reduced to ashes. '''House Whitley - House Whitley was also another prominent family within the Laestrygonian Empire, the house specialised in ____. (Will expand on this eventually) Members Delilah Whitley '- Delilah was engaged to Baudelaire Argent ever since she was little. She had met Baudelaire multiple times in the past but she never grew to like him. Delilah was kidnapped by the cult in the middle of the night and experimented on for crest research. Delilah already possessed the Major Crest of Whitley but she was experimented on in the hopes that she would gain another crest. The experiment was a failure but in the aftermath, it caused Delilah to go insane. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : '''Blair and Isaiah: : Trivia * Blair can and will eat all the metal forks, spoons, and knives in the kitchen. Do not test them. ** The reason for this is because Blair is continuing the cult's research even if they don't notice that they're doing it. They want to see if eating so many inedible things will kill them or not. Of course, this is detrimental to Blair's health but Blair's reasoning is that it doesn't matter how much they destroy themselves if they don't have a future to look forward to. * There is a phrase that the cultists say to Blair before they put them under for the experiments, it goes, "in order for the messiah to save everyone from damnation, the messiah has to suffer for them first. Without pain and suffering there will be no peace. For the messiah has blessed the holy lands to wipe this realm free of sin." * Blair can't put a name to their emotions. They don't know what love is so even if they do feel that emotion they don't know the proper words to describe it. Literally they will describe love as, "my face gets all hot and then I can't stop smiling, it feels like I'm going to explode but of happiness!" * Blair is named after the Blair Witch. * They can cook relatively decently, their food usually comes out semi-burnt but it's still edible. They enjoy making fun of their dad for his bad cooking skills because everything he makes turns charcoal black. Blair's speciality is pancakes. * They don't exactly have a food preference though, they love both sweet and sour foods but they'll eat literally anything. They're more eager to eat foods that are new to them. * Blair frequently lies about not knowing how to read or spell, the reality is that they spent most of their childhood reading fairytales that their dad bought them. The cult actively discouraged Blair learning about the outside world so many of the books Blair read were heavily filtered. Now that Blair is a student at Concordia, they are amazed by how much they've missed out on and are always excited to learn new things. * Although Blair was never able to meet their mother since she passed a month after they were born, Blair takes after her more than their dad. Gallery Screenshot (205).png|Casual Blair pts blair.png|Timeskip Blair Screenshot (199).png|Baby Blair BLAIR.png|Blair (art by Kenny) IMG 20191217 042402.jpg|Blair and Isaiah (two of them...) knife_cat (1).png|knifecat blair new_blair_ref.png|Blair in uniform fancy blair.png|Blair's Masquerade ref isa and blair.png|Animal Crossing au (feat. Isaiah) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Crest Bearer